The Knot
by cheneychin
Summary: Lucy doesn't know that she had almost fuck the Prince of Magnolia and Gray doesn't know that he had almost fuck one of the rebellions. What will happen next, when Lucy entered the competition of being the next princess as an undercover without knowing Gray was the Prince that she will compete for?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This will be my first story I ever posted, I hope you all will be thrilled and excited by the story because I am. I had alot of fun plotting and thinking about this story! Please support my story! I'll apologize first for the wrong grammars or spellings. Well I'm not a robot and I'm sure I'll make mistakes, but please be tolerate with it! Love you all! Visit my profile to know me more. Huhu :)_

 **DISCLAIMER : I'M NOT THE OWNER OF FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN IT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

*Lucy's POV*

" _ **Hey, sweetie pie." I felt shiver down through my spine as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I could feel his breathe against my neck when he buried his face into my hair and inhale my sweet scent while whispering beside my ear so close that it sounded almost like a moan. I shifted my body so that I could face him and I was welcomed by a pair of onyx eyes that I immediately melted into.**_

 _ **Without any hesitation I wrapped my hand around his neck pulling him even closer until I could feel his heart beat raising as fast as mine. I pulled away and run my finger down his torso and when I realized he was bare chested, I blush madly thinking how hot he was even though the room is a little dark for me to see it clearly. I hope he doesn't see my apple shade of cheek.**_

 _ **"Y-you're not wearing any shirt?" he noticedhow shy I was and he could feel my body temperature is getting higher every seconds with my face flustered having the same coloured as his pinkish hair. I was convincing myself that he doesn't notice it.**_

 _ **" I can't let him think that I'm having stupid thoughts. No, no, no". He suddenly chuckled and said**_

 _ **" Having dirty thoughts?" with a smirk on his face. I mentally slap myself for slipping those words out loud.**_

 _ **"N-Noooo, I was just thi-" I was cut off of my denial as he pulled me with his strong arm and our face was millimeters away while saying**_

 _ **" I can make your wish come true". I close my eyes anticipating for him to-**_

"Argh, it's been a year and I kept dreaming about my old memories, _I miss him."_ I steadied myself as I snapped out from my dream with my adrenaline still lingered around because of it.

 _"What a dream."_ I checked my alarm clock beside me and oh my god I was running late for the meeting. _Damn it_. I quickly ran into the toilet to clean myself and rush to my closet to pick some cloth. I choose a green tank top that just settled on the upper length of my belly button and a tight ripped jeans just to show off every curve of my body and finishing my looks with a pair of black converse. Satisfied by the cloths I pick and swiftly grab my sling bag and head out to the meeting room.

* * *

"You're late, Lucy." he said it with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, master."

I bowed slightly and quickly made my way to my seat. The meeting went on and on as I was drifting to my dream I had this morning.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You've hadn't stop staring at the master for the past 10 minutes." Cana whispered beside me.

"W-what? O-oh it's nothing."

Staring at uncle Igneel, well at least that is how I addressed him since I was a kid, just remind me about _him_. They resemble each other too much, I guess _like father like son._

"We need to send someone as an undercover to sign up for the competition, with this we can get more info about the kingdom so that we can strike with a well-through plan." One of the man said.

"But we need a girl to sign up for it and we don't have that much girls left"

"We need someone that is trustable and loyal enough that she won't be turning her back against us". Uncle Igneel said.

* * *

"Finally, the meeting had ended! I was about to shove my tampon until the old man's mouth stop talking." Cana said sarcasticly.

"Hey, have some respect. If anyone heard you, you'll be in a big mess." I elbowed her to keep it down.

"Okay okay, jeez it's not like he's going to punish me like that, I'm too sexy to be punish anyway." She winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to enjoy my heavenly spaghetti.

"But who do think uncle Igneel will pick to be in the competition for?" I asked Cana

" Probably someone with big boobs so that she can hypnotize the prince with it. Besides, which man on earth doesn't want to have a sexy body as a wife right?" Cana said while drinking her alcohol.

"I was stupid for asking your opinion".

* * *

 _Come to mama!_ I jumped on my bed and rest my head for awhile. It's been a tired day with all the meetings happening lately. We had non-stop meetings because of this ridiculous competition that is being held all over Magnolia, that was any girl between the age seventeen and twenty can register to compete the crown of being the next princess of the country, Magnolia.

 _Who wouldn't want to be a princess, right? If I hadn't pass through those bitter experience, maybe I will too. But now, I despise those scumbag royalties more than anything else."_

*Tok tok*

I was snapped from my deep thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.

 _Jeez, who would visit a girl 11pm in the middle of the night._

I lazily open my eyes and battled with myself from just lying there and went to open the door.

 _I'm positive it's Cana._

Only she will swung by at these hour to have an alcohol party but it was always a one sided party because I don't drink.I turned the door knob and was about to get pissed off at her for bothering me on my sleep time but I was shocked because I wasn't greeted by the normal brunette, but instead an older man with pinkish white hair with a pair of onyx eyes that I immediately recognize.

"Uncle Igneel?"

* * *

 _Did you guys enjoyed it? I hope you did! Please review and favourite it if you guys liked it! Don't forget to follow me for newly update on "The Knot"._  
 _I will update as soon as possible just for you guys because I need to go to work everyday *sigh*_


	2. Chapter 2

Curious as to why Igneel knock on Lucy's door? Keep reading to found out!

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN IT.**

* * *

I turned the door knob and was about to get pissed off at her for bothering me on my sleep time but I was shocked because I wasn't greeted with the normal brunette, but an older man with pinkish white hair with a pair of onyx eyes that I immediately recognize.

"Uncle Igneel?"

* * *

Chapter 2

*Igneel's POV*

I drove until a view of a white painted house was in sight. I pulled my breaks, turn off the engine quickly so other neighbors won't be disturbed by the sound and parked right in front of my destination. _This is going to be a tough one to convince._ As I walked up to her house, I knocked twice to make sure if she was awaken then she'll answer the door, if she doesn't then I'll come by next time. After a few seconds later, the door swung opened and the little girl had a questioning looked on her face.

"Uncle Igneel?" she asked.

"Hey dear, can I have a talk with you?" I asked and she nodded in response.

"So, what do you want to talk about uncle?"

"Do you remember the day I found you Lucy?" I responded while sipping on my tea.

*Lucy's POV*

I was making some tea for both of us since he haven't been visiting much lately due to his works. I poured some tea into each of the cup and settled down at the couch across my uncle in the living room so that we could face each other. _It must had been a real important stuff to come by and discuss with me this late of night._

"So, what do you want to talk about uncle?"

"Do you remember the day I found you Lucy?" he suddenly mentioned of that day. _He never mentioned about that day, not for years until now._

" Sure uncle, I would never forget that day".

* * *

 _S_ un was starting to rise from the horizon making the sun rays peeked into my room and illuminated perfectly with my turquoise coloured wall.

 _Perfect, it's morning and I hadn't even slept yet._

The talk I had with uncle Igneel was just too overwhelming.

 _How could he do this to me, he knew how I suffered from the cause of those royalties. He knew that I hated them, despise them and yet he still choose me. Why? I was also never the one to flirt with the guys and god I don't even know how to act or reject him when that Loki guy confessed to me. What does uncle Igneel expected me to do? I wouldn't even make it to the preliminary round with this boyish looked. But, I wouldn't want to make all of the DEATI's members to be disappointed on me._

 _Sigh_

* * *

*Normal POV*

"WHAAATT~!" Cana blurted out shockingly.

"I know, it doesn't make sense. It's just that many other members would willingly to risk their life for the DEATI and be the undercover in this competition. You know me Cana, I don't know how to act with guys, I preferred hanging around with weapons. I could blow my cover any seconds inside that castle and I feel guilty towards _him_ if he ever found out that I joined a competition to be other people's wife. " Lucy sigh at the thought of that.

"But Lucy he disappeared a year ago and you do act weirdly with boys, remember when that Loki guy confessed to you? You want to reject him but instead you kissed him and ran away." Cana laugh like maniac until she was out of breath.

"Stop it, I just don't know how to reject him and I thought it would hurt him so I jus-"

"Kiss him?" Cana slapped Lucy's shoulder and continued to laugh harder.

"I don't know what to do! That's why I ran away! Stop mention about him already. Gosh." Lucy just kick her off the bench where they were sitting at a park after a morning jog.

"Ouch that's harsh Lucy, my butt hurts." Cana said while picking herself up and patting her dirty pants.

"You asked for it."

"I know why you were picked" Cana suddenly said it with a serious expression.

"Why?"

"B-because…. they want your big boobs like how the playboy Loki ended falling for you!" she said it out loud until people was staring at us.

"Why don't they pick YOU if they were looking for a big chested girl?!"

"Because I'm not blonde."

"It's not even relevant!" Lucy scolded.

* * *

"I disagree, Lucy is not well prepared and trained. Although she had become one of our top fighter in just a few years doesn't mean that she is ready." Gradine opposed with her usual cold tone.

We were in a meeting again about the candidate will be picked. Ten S-class members was sitting in the meeting room like usual, of course Cana and I was one of them. We were the youngest S-class member in DEATI. Although it doesn't seems like it, Cana and I were elite in leading the groups to attack the soldier.

"Besides, we need Lucy in leading the battles" Erza said.

"And I think Lisanna is a better candidate. She is more prepared and stabled." Acnologia said.

"No, I will lead the battle so Lucy can participate and from my professional point of view I know that Lucy is much more capable than Ms. Lisanna. She's not even an S-class. " Cana said calmly with her arms folded with a little irritated by the mention of _Lisanna_.

"I agree, Lucy is the best choice for this. She's young and are capable in anything she's determined in. I believe she can do it without a doubt." Jellal give me a breeze of warm smile and Lucy nodded in response.

*Lucy's POV*

"No, I will lead the battle so Lucy can participate and from my professional point of view I know that Lucy is much more capable than Ms. Lisanna. She's not even an S-class."Cana said.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? If you keep defend me maybe I'll seriously get my ass in the competition" I whispered

"So what? That dumbass Acnologia saying that bitch is better than you"

"Seriously? I don't care what he said or that stupid bimbo but if u keep this up I'm going to dig my own fuckin grave after this."

"Okay okay, but still I hate that bitch"

"Whateve" I rolled my eyes

"I agree, Lucy is the best choice for this. She's young and are capable in anything she's determined in. I believe she can do it without a doubt." Jellal said

I was shocked at his comment and he looked at my way and gave me a small smile and I nodded at him for response. He was always kind and supportive.

 _He trusted me that even myself don't_ , _why does he has to make me feel guilty. Should I really join the competition?_

* * *

*Normal POV*

"But Your Royal Highness, your father had already given his order."

"If that is the case general, go find His Majesty and inform him that I'm not going to agree on this absurdity"

"But Your Royal Highness, thi-"

"NO but general" the prince with dark blue haired fuming out of the room.

* * *

Ha! Curious again for who this Prince is? I know, it's obvious but let's just pretend like we don't and guess it. Where's the fun when you know everything.

Lately I brought along my laptop to my work place for updating the stories because my stupid wifi back at home aren't fuckin working. That just give double trouble *sigh*.

Once again thanks for reading, and please R&R guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this took a bit longer than usual for me to update. Now let's stop talking and read this chapter! :)

 **DISCLAIMER : I AM NOT THE OWNER OF FAIRY TAILS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN IT.**

* * *

"But Your Royal Highness, your father had already given his order."

"If that is the case general, go find His Majesty and inform him that I'm not going to agree on this absurdity"

"But Your Royal Highness, thi-"

"NO but general" the prince with dark blue haired fuming out of the room.

* * *

Chapter 3

*Gray's POV*

"A _competition of being my wife? Can't I even find my own wife? Can't I at least have the rights to choose my other half with my own decision? Does the KING always have to make the decision for me? I'm tired of all these non-sense."_

I went to my chamber and took the car keys. I was going to go for a ride to clear my minds but I need to sneak out, the guard won't allow the prince running around the street when there's rebellions and bad guys wouldn't hesitate a second to hurt me. But I don't care, I just needed to get out from this castle even just for awhile.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

"H-huh, how much was it again?"

"It's 3200 jewels, sir"

I just gave her 5000 jewels and left not wanting to wait for the change. Good thing the country had always kept a secret about my appearance from the public just to avoid problems. But there's no guarantee though because I still show up in any formal occasion. Only the higher ranks will know of my looks.

 _I should go and find somewhere to release my stress._

* * *

*Lucy's POV*

"Wow, Lucy you look smoking hot!" Cana said.

"What? I feel like this dress is two size smaller and my boobs is practically popping out!"

"Nah, it's perfect. We're going to a club and not a meeting. So this is the most 'formal' dress you'll get."

"But Ca-"

Suddenly the door cracked open and reveal a young handsome man with orange hair coloured walked in and he just stand there staring at me.

"Oh my mother freakin god, are you sure you're not a sweet?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Because I would totally lick you like a lollipop" he smirked and winked at me.

"Is that the best innuendo you can come up with? It's pretty lame, Loki"

"You know you love it" he winked again.

"So, are you guys finish flirting? I'm getting pretty sick here. Let's hurry up and go already, the club won't start without the queen arrivals"

"You're not even the queen. W-wait, why is Loki here? Don't tell me he's coming with us" I eyed on Cana.

"Yeah, we'll need a man to carry you home when you're drunk. I won't be carrying you like the last time, I'll get my spine broken because of your fatass."

"I'm not a fatass!" my cheeks start to blush

* * *

The beat blast all over the room, the disco ball were hanging in the middle of the ceiling rotating in every direction to shine the dark room with colourful laser. Cana and I separated when we arrived here, Loki on the other hand had went to flirt some chicks after asking for my permission. Well, not that I care.

Now I was left alone on the counter, getting wasted. Yeah yeah I know I don't drink but lately the competition and stuff was really stressing me out.

"Hey babe, you seems so lonely"

"I'm alone doesn't mean I am lonely. Now go away."

I've been rejecting about ten man trying to hook me. Can't a lady have her own time in a damn club?

 _*splash*_

"Hey, watch where you're going mister"

He looked at me and just sit at the end of the counter, totally ignoring me. _Damn him._ Now I've wasted my devil springs vodka.

*Sigh*

I was about to leave anyway, lucky him I'm not in the mood for a fight. If I were, he'll be in the hospital for spilling my shots. I think I had a little too much anyway, I might as well head home and get some rest, alone. I wonder where's the other two, probably enjoying their time after ditching their lonely friend.

"How lovely friends I have"

* * *

After paying my bills, I stood up and walked away from the counter. I took a glimpse from the guy earlier, he was drowning in the pool of hookers, rubbing their big boobs all over him. _Ew._ He suddenly looked up at me and we stared for like a few seconds that feels like forever, I feel the heat rushed to my cheeks so I looked away and left the club.

I was now sitting on a bench at a park not far from the club, trying to get some fresh air before heading home. I can't really walk that much due to the alcohol I just took.

 _Damn, I am really suck at drinking._

Suddenly I thought of the guy from the club earlier. What a weird guy, well a handsome weird guy I must say. He doesn't appeared like he's enjoying those hookers accompany though. He had this gloomy eyes that stared at me that makes me felt the urge to save his ass from those hookers. He seems, lost. Poor guy, I bet those hookers were taking advantage of a drunken man and took all his money from his pocket.

"Come on, let's go to your place. I'm kinda _hungry"_ the girl said while rubbing her boobs all over his chest.

"Go now, I don- *hic* need your accomp- *hic* ny" he brushes her off.

 _Isn't that the guy from earlier?_

* * *

Hey, did you guys enjoyed it? I hope you do! If you do please review so that I know. Don't be a quite reader ;)

The past few days, I'd visited my old school at another town. FYI I graduated my high school at another town, it was about 2 hours drive from my hometown. I went back to visit there wasn't really because of the purpose of visiting my old school. I went there to visit my friends and hang out with them. Also, one of my purpose was because one of my bestie was about to further her studies at a different town. So, I really wanted to spend my time with her.

Yeah, so that was the reasons for me to update slower than usual for this chapter. So sorry!

But still, I love you all~


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN IT.**

* * *

"Come on, let's go to your place. I'm kinda hungry" the girl said while rubbing her boobs all over his chest.

 _Isn't that the guy from earlier?_

* * *

Chapter 4

*Gray's POV*

*ring ring ring*

"Damn, turn the alarm off"

I arched my arm to the left and started to find for this thing which caused the noise and turn it off without even trying to open my eye lids.

"Thanks"

"Not a proble-"

 _W-wait. Who's talking again?_

SHIT

"Arrhhhh!" we both screamed in unison.

"Why the hell are you in my bed!"

"Excuse me, this is my fuckin room!"

"Then, why the hell am I doing in your room!"

"Because you were drunk last night and you keep claiming to the hooker that I'm your stupid princess!"

"W-WHAAATT"

The taste of bacon is really delicious.

"So, are you going to start talking or what?"

"Well, I appreciate your food for me."

"Can't you even say thanks to the lady who saved your ass from being trick by the hookers?"

"U-um, t-thanks?"

"That's more like a question than a statement kid."

"Don't ever call me a KID again!"

"Whoa, chill. We got a fragile heart in the house." She said it with sarcasm

I felt irritated when she called me a kid. Why does everyone treating me like a kid? Seriously, even a stranger sees me as one.

"First, don't ever call me that. Second, tell me how did I end up in your house and did we like m-make love?"

"If I were to 'make love', I wouldn't do it with someone like youuu!"

She laughed, at me. Motherfucking ME. No one laughs at Gray Fullbuster.

"How dare you laughed at me, don't you know who am I?"

"Congratulation Sherlock Holmes on figuring out the mystery."

"W-what the-"

"Okay stop it, so mind telling me your name or something?

"No."

I can't risk myself to be known. Better just shut up but damn how I wish I could tell her I am the prince of this country and slap her out of her rudeness towards me.  
 _  
_"Don't like sharing, huh. It's fine by me, so when are you going back to your place? Your family will be worry of you."  
 _  
Holy crap, the whole kingdom will be on the search for me now. I got to get back to the castle, this instant!_

I stood up and hurriedly grab my belongings and stepped out from her house before I realized something.

My car. Where's my freakin car.

"Need a lift?"

I'm currently in a stranger house and I'm reading the newspaper that was delivered this morning.

The first topic on the first page, written in bold 'Magnolia's Prince is missing due to the work of DEATI's'

"How can they just make assumption base on nothing, morons."

"Yeah…. So, are we going?"

 _I seriously need to hurry._

"Oh, about that. I think my car just broke down."

 _Great, now what?_

Blank was what came flood to my mind, I was horrified upon the consequences of my childish run-away that the king will give me. He was never the sweet loving father but the opposite one. I can't even remember when was the last time we spoke about personal problems, we only talked when it is needed officially. Punishment is not a hesitation at all. The fear of those punishments starting to creep me, I felt shiver down to my spine at the thought of it.

"Hey, are you okay?" She patted my shoulder with a concern eyes.

I just shrugged her off. She was taken aback but then she went to the kitchen reluctantly.

 _How would she know anything and act all worried, fakers._

A moments later, she offer me a pill and a cup of water. I was puzzled at her action.

"Here, you will feel much better from your hangover."

Come to think of it, there's too many things that happened for the past 2 hours that now I only realized my head hurts.

"Don't just stare at it, take it and rest some more. I'll see what I can do about my car, don't you want to inform your family first?"

"Do you own a phone?"

"Do I look like a person who can afford such a high-tech device?"

"Then why did you suggest when you don't even have a phone" I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"I thought you would have one?" she scratched her neck

 _Obviously I do, but I left it in my car._

Thump.

I clenched to my head at the sudden pain that is beating in my head like a drum. I stood up and walked towards the couch to lay down but before I could reach it, the beating pain stroke again causing my step unbalance and I stumbled.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact of my face to the cold hard ground, but I didn't. Instead, a fluffy warm body was beneath me preventing my fall to the ground and landed on top of her.

I opened my eyes and our lips were locked.

 _Holy shit_

My mind was screaming for me to get out of this situation, but why my body wasn't moving an inch? Neither both of us are making an attempt to move, I felt like a maze when her gaze piercing into mine. A spark of passion was ignited at the moment when our lips crashed.

 _Why?_

The hormones in my body wasn't helping at all, my head wasn't thinking straight and without a second thoughts I slipped my tongue into her. Surprisingly her lips were already parted awaits me on the other side, our tongue was dancing the same rhythm and we were exploring every inch of our mouth. I inhaled her sweet vanilla strawberry milk shake scent.

 _Ah, she smelled so sweet.  
_  
She wrapped one of her hand around my neck and another playing with my hair. She moans in between the kisses so softly and seductively. My cocks immediately response at her moans. Both of us are getting more arouse, I can feel her giving it up to me, arched her back and grind between my cocks.  
 _  
_I cupped her face and continued to kiss her passionately from her neck to her ear lobe, wanting for more. I slipped my arms under her shirt and caress her boobs with her bra on.

 _I need to take these off_

I take a grip on the hem of her shirt and starting to undress her and before I know it, her palm was across my face. She went out the house running, with teary eyes.

She just slapped me.

I was shocked.

The adrenaline from before was all gone, and I started to absorb of what had just happened.

 _I was about to make love to her._

Guilt started to fill in the adrenaline that was now gone.

 _What on earth did I just done?_

* * *

Are you guys excited for the next chapter?! CLIFFHANGERRRRRR. HAHAHAHAHA. I'm so cruel. But at least I gave u all a intimacy scene between Gray and Lucy. So, are you guys curious now at Lucy's sudden outburst huh? Well if you do, you just have to wait for the next chapter ;)

I know, I update this chapter slower than the previous one. Well sorry guys~ But I got my own reason tho, excuse or whatever. HAHAHA.

So, as all of you know I just graduated from high school and commonly when you're graduated, some of your friends surely will be going to study abroad. One of my friends, Amy, was going to. My friends and I held a farewell party for her, a bbq party to be exact. I was so busy, organizing this whole farewell party that I had no time to update. We invited some friends and the funny part was that we invited some people that we argued with. I KNOW RIGHT. Why you ask? When we were discussing about who will be coming, we thought of the group of boys that we were once so close with but end up argued, and we just kinda think that we should let bygones be bygones. My friend, Amy, thought that before she leave she wanted a happy ending something like that, no grudge, no hates. So we invited our once so called good boy friends, not really expecting them to come. Eventually, they did showed up. We make up to each other and have some fun that night. You can say that, all's well that ends well.

So guys, moral of the story. Don't hold grudges, let bygones be bygones. Be the mature one, tolerate and the most important things is be kind.

Shoutout to my friend Amy!

Oh ya, and the most ridiculous thing was that Amy will be coming back in 3 more days. She said the orientation was so bord and the school aren't starting in a month. So called farewell party when she didn't even left for 10 days. Ha.

Don't forget to R&R guys! Love you all~ 3


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy reading ;)_

 **DISCLA** **IMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN IT  
**

* * *

She just slapped me.

I was shocked.

The adrenaline from before was all gone, and I started to absorb of what had just happened.

 _I was about to make love to her.  
_

* * *

Chapter 5

*Lucy's POV*

Tears dwell on my eyes and slowly it began to fell as the wind caressed my cheeks and staining the path that I ran with droplets of tears. I was sobbing so hard as I ran away from my house, away from that dark blue haired guy.

I didn't even noticed that I was crying, I didn't even know why.

My vision gets blurry with tears accumulate in my eyes, I wiped it off with the back of my palm. I ran without even having a destination in mind. My mind was so messed up from the incident.

 _I almost break the promises I had with him._

Guilt was what I felt now, I felt horrible. I promised him that I will always and always wait for him and only him. It's only been a year and I had almost fuck another man. I'm starting to doubt myself. I'm such a worthless girlfriend everyman could have.

But I missed him so much, so so much that I would just exchange my life just to see him again. Even if he was in hell I would rather missed my chance to heaven just to feel his touch, his breath, his warmth because there was no heaven without him beside me. I missed everything about him, his eyes, his kisses, his affectionsand his presence.

My heart ached every time I thought of him, the pain of missing him was too much that any mortal could handle. I was so lonely without him, I always imagine him by my side supporting me, watching me, guiding me.

This longing was too overwhelm that I thought he came back to me. The moment when my lips crashed to the guy just now, maybe just maybe the slightest chance that it was him. I took advantage of it, I longed for his kiss to explore my mouth, I longed for his arms to touch my body. I kissed that guy fooling myself that it was him.

I was stupid.

I ran for about five minutes now, I saw an alley and went towards it hoping that I could cry my heart out without people noticing me and suddenly I bumped to a hard chested guy. He had tattoos all over his shoulder to his palms, earing pierced all over his ear to his nose, mouth and eyes. A few guys were behind him, smirking with dark eyes.

"What's wrong cutie pie? I can make that frowns upside down or I can just make you suck my dick that you wouldn't be crying at all."

"Get away from me!"

"Aw, don't be shy baby. I know you want this so badly"

"Hey boss, it's our turn after you've done with her"

Their boss with tattoos all over him walked closer to me, he attempted to touch my shoulder and I slapped his arms. I bended his arms and locked him until he was screaming in pain.

"Get your fucking dirty hands off of me!"

One of his guys tries to hit me with a metal bat but I avoided it and let go of his boss.

"You fucking little bitch, now you're going to pay!"

Six of them attacked me simultaneously, I avoided a few punches and kicked some of them until two of them passed out but still it was futile. They out-numbered me. I wish my weapons was with me, I can't believe that I'm losing to these assholes. I was not in the right state of mind for a combat, I was so emotional that I felt hopeless of myself.

One of the guy attacked me and pinned me to the ground, I was weak. Defenseless. I cried even harder, louder as the guy licked my neck down to the crest of my boobs.

"Now, you're going to have the blast of your life."

He was grinding his harden dicks all over me, pressing it hard on top of me. He was licking my mouth to my ears and to my neck back to my mouth. I resist him and fight back but it was in vain, he was physically too strong for me to fight. He squeezed my cheeks forcing me to open my mouth and he thrust his tongue in me forcefully. Another guy was playing with my boobs, slapping it, grab it hard that I ended up crying in agony.

 _Someone, please help me. Please._

"Now, now don't cry. I ensure you this will be fun. This is only the beginning"

He took off of my jogging pants and moved roughly up and down grinding on top of my panties with his harden loins. He touched my boobs by slipping his arms under my shirt, I could feel his dirty arms all over my body. Then he slipped one of his fingers into my panties, playing with my pussy.

"You are so wet, naughty girl"

"S-stop this. Please"

"Beg some more, I like how you begged me. It arouse me more."

He continued to play inside of my panties with a smirked and a pleasurable smile on his face.

"Ah, I can't take this anymore."

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and took off of his boxer, freeing his harden dick.

"Now, it's your turn to take those lacy panties off"

He was about to take if off and I wanted to shout so loud that someone will come and save me from this man. But I was drained emotionally and physically that I can only murmured a person's name that obviously wouldn't appear.

"N-Natsu"

I opened my eyes and I saw him.

I was so glad that someone had heard me even though it was not him but I couldn't be grateful enough that the guy from my house had come to the rescue. He was like a knight in shining armor.

"What the fuck man? Why the hell you kicked me? You are so dead meat you bastard, get him!"

I hardly could focused on them, I was worn out.

"Who the fuck are you? Why the hell you interfere!"

"I am Gray Fullbuster and you just crossed your line with me. Prepare to dig your fucking grave after this!"

 _G-Gray Fullbuster? Isn't that the prince's name?_

My vision getting blurrier and darker. Before I knew it, I fainted.

* * *

 _Hello guys! How have you guys been doing? I hope it was good!_

 _College is coming around the corner, I guess I'll be busy again. I just finished read a novel by Nicholas Sparks " The Notebook ". Do try it out! It was seriously very touching, heartwarming and heartbreaking as well! If you need a good cry definitely read it, I highly recommend it!_

 _So, last night when I was hanging out with my friends. Guess who we bumped into? My ex-crush. HAHAHAHA. Yeah I know, I never really told you guys about my ex-crush. I rarely even talk about him and only my bestie knows that I had a crush on him. This is a very big deal to me but how big this is I wanted to share with you guys! I secretly hope that my real friends doesn't read this, like I said only my close friends know this and I'm not planning on any other people that I met know about this!_

 _But I guess I'll tell you guys in the next chapter. Sorry guys~ Because now I am in a rush for preparing my college. I promise I'll tell next time! Love y'all_

 _And starting from now I'll be listing down those who'd reviewed my story!_

 _A big thanks to_ **taboadayvonne** _and_ **2024faithrobinson2024** _and_ _for reviewing!_

 _What kept me inspired to write was all of yours support! Although it may not be many now but I'm still thankful for those who read my stories even though some of you didn't follow or review :)_


End file.
